


Salt Water

by sansainthenorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansainthenorth/pseuds/sansainthenorth
Summary: She watched him as he swam under water towards her, and bit her lip when he resurfaced. “I think this is the right spot,” she told him as he rubbed some salt water away from his black lashes.“I believe so, too,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. He slid a hand under her bikini bottom, past her tan lines, making her gasp in surprise.“Not so fast, Snow,” she purred into his ear, wrapping her fingers around his wrist to stop him. “You have to convince me, first.”***Jon Snow and Sansa Stark enjoy a romantic getaway in the middle of the sea, under the burning hot summer sun.





	Salt Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is NSFW.  
**PS: sorry if some words may seem out of place, but English is not my native language.**

Everything around them was still, like in a dream. They had stopped near a shore whose rocks were black as coal and high as mountains, with shining green lichens growing on them, fed by the spray of the glistening breaking waves. Sansa removed her sunglasses and descended the boat ladder, getting into the water. The calm sea took her in in a cold embrace, making her feel revived. The tiny drops of sweat disappeared from her hairline when she plunged into the water, letting the fresh sea swallow her whole. When she resurfaced, tiny glistening waves forming around her, her wet eyes laid upon him.

“Come here,” she called out, smiling, and his curly head turned around to face her in a quick movement.

“In a minute,” he replied, adjusting the rope of the anchor on the other side of the boat. It actually took him less than a minute. He walked till the edge of the boat and dived into the water, his sweaty body shining under the sunlight before disappearing into the deep blue.

She watched him as he swam under water towards her, and bit her lip when he resurfaced. “I think this is the right spot,” she told him as he rubbed some salt water away from his black lashes.

“I believe so, too,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. He slid a hand under her bikini bottom, past her tan lines, making her gasp in surprise.

“Not so fast, Snow,” she purred into his ear, wrapping her fingers around his wrist to stop him. “You have to convince me, first.”

She disentangled herself from his grip and swam towards the boat ladder, to grab onto one of its metal legs. He did not give up and reached her in the blink of an eye. She devoured him with her eyes as he moved closer to her. He started kissing her wet skin, his soaked beard soft for once against her collarbone. She closed her eyes and ran her long fingers through his tangled curls, bringing him closer to herself. He hooked his hand behind her neck, teasing her wet hairline with a single finger, and pulled her to him, their legs intertwining under the water, no gravity to pull them down. He travelled down her chest with his desirous mouth, slightly teasing and biting the skin of her breast with his tongue and teeth, taking a moment to fully enjoy the round shape of her stiff nipple. She moaned softly, trying to hold back the urge growing inside of her with every kiss of his, but she could not take it anymore.

He had convinced her enough.

She ran her fingers across his chiseled abdomen, where his skin ended and the edge of his swimwear began, to provoke him. “Do it,” she commanded him, and he perfectly understood what to do.

Her fingers still wrapped around the ladder leg, she secured her grip not to let the flow of burning sensations pull her underwater. He crashed his lips to hers, and started teasing the soft skin around her navel with his fingers, made silkier by the water. He travelled down, leaving her waiting for a moment, and slid his hand under the cotton of her swimsuit. He teased her liquid slit for a second and then began rubbing her clit in a circular motion, feeling it harden under his salty fingertips, enjoying every soft moan that would escape from her lips. She hopelessly clung onto him, hooking her free arm around his neck, her other hand still desperately wrapped around the ladder leg, determined not to let go. She bit his lip, provoking him, hungry for more. Their mouths chased each other in a tormented dance of desire, finally meeting when he tightened his grip behind her head, making it impossible for her to move away from him. He kissed her and she kissed him, like never before, an eternal clash of lips and salt water under the scorching summer sun. He kept moving her fingers against her, rubbing faster how he knew she liked it, feeling her thighs tremble against his and her moans become louder. As she felt herself come closer to the edge, she clung her quivering body even more tightly onto him in a desperate embrace.

“Jon,” she moaned into his ear, making his restrained cock pulse with desire. “Don’t stop,” she begged in a whine, her knuckles whitening around the ladder leg. “I’m close.”

And he did not stop. He brought her to her climax, pushing her over the edge, seizing her body as it writhed among the waves that broke onto them. She screamed, her pleasure echoing on the surface of the sea, no one else to hear but him. As he removed his hand from between her legs, observing her as she returned in herself, he pressed his bulge onto her, making it clear that it was his turn now to enjoy that sunny gateway in the middle of the sea.

Too bad Sansa had something else in mind.

Swift as an eel, she squeezed her body out of his grip and started climbing the boat ladder, leaving him in disbelief.

“Where are you going?” he asked her as she was getting out of the water.

“I’m tired of swimming,” she casually responded, turning her head to flash a sly smile at him.

“I want more of you,” he insisted, his eyes running across the curves of her almost naked body.

“Then come and get it, if you can” she teased him, arching her back as she reached the end of the ladder, offering him a view too inviting for him to resist.

He climbed into the boat in the blink of an eye and rushed to her as she positioned herself on the wicker sofa near the boat’s wheel, resting her back on the soft pillows under her. In a whirlwind of hands, he rid her of her bikini, admiring her wet naked body as the drops of salt water on it shone like a thousand glistening pearls. She helped him remove his swimwear, her chest jerking rhythmically up and down with her irregular panting, and watched him as he prepared to enter her. He spread her legs wide and teased her with the tip of his throbbing cock, sending a million waves of pleasure into her body when he finally entered her fully, putting an end to her agonising longing. She enjoyed his first thrust with her eyes closed, and lifted a leg to rest it on his shoulder. He wrapped his hand around her ankle, securing his grip, and started thrusting harder and harder and harder into her, watching as her face twisted in pleasure. He did not try to muffle his moans, for he wanted to make sure that she knew the effect she had on him even now, as she was lying still on her back, completely at the mercy of him. He kept thrusting harder and deeper, getting as much as he could inside her. She hooked a hand behind his neck and brought him closer to her, biting his lips until they bled, tasting the salt on them. She did not need anything else but this. And it was perfect. As their sweaty bodies crashed relentlessly against one another, she could not help but look down at her core, watching his length disappear within her with every thrust of his. The sight of him becoming one with her was too much to handle. She came again, trembling under him, her burning flesh melting against his, whining and twisting, making it hard for him to keep her still. As he released himself into her, calling her name one last time in a desperate growl, he collapsed on her, his chest heavy with his panting, his mind nowhere but _here_, and they both came alive in each other’s arms.

After their breathing returned to normal, they detangled their limbs from one another's and laid down on the sofa, now wet because of their bodies, and Sansa rested her head on Jon’s bare chest.

“This getaway was a brilliant idea,” he said, caressing the soft skin of her arm with a finger. “Too bad it’s almost over.”

“Summer has just begun,” she replied, looking up at him and moving closer to his face, their lips almost touching. “We have plenty of time to do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check my fanfiction [Lemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885837/chapters/47098777) out!


End file.
